Sin prejuicios al amar
by Azuna-chan21
Summary: El amor aparece de maneras sorpresivas, a veces en buenos momentos y en otras ocasiones, sientes que el destino está siendo cruel contigo al presentarte una persona tan maravillosa en el camino sin poder tenerla. Takao Kazunari lo experimenta gracias a una travesura adolescente. Midorima Shintarō también al ceder a una de esas tentaciones prohibidas [One-shot: MidoTaka]


_Ohayou~ Aquí vengo a dejar un one-shot de esta pareja que es mi favorita. Es raro que escriba sobre ellos, ya que pienso que son demasiados perfectos como para tocarlos. Pero hice un intento en un momento de inspiración y saió este One-shot ^^ _

_Dedicado a tod s los fans de esta hermosa pareja ¡Viva el MidoTaka!_

_Espero les guste, sin más les dejo leer~_

* * *

**_O ° o __Sin prejuicios al amar__ o ° O_**

**_._**

Estaba levemente mareado por las copas de ron que había tomado, pero aún le quedaba fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para alejar a ese moreno que se le apegaba con demasiada insistencia, queriendo besarlo, tratando de colar sus manos por debajo de su camisa. Realmente no tenía ni idea de quién era ni qué hacía en su habitación. De lo único que estaba seguro era que ese muchacho parecía ser menor edad por su apariencia joven. Era de cabello negro y de vivos ojos naranjas, de buen cuerpo con una sonrisa muy lujuriosa.

"_Alguna vez he soñado con este chico._

_Cabello azabache como la oscuridad,_

_Ojos naranjas como el atardecer,_

_Sonrisa pícara como las tentaciones._

_Unas copas y una noche…"_

Trató de botarlo de nuevo, siendo en vano, no podía controlarlo. El pequeño estaba inmerso en lograr su objetivo. Teniendo éxito cuando lo acorraló entre él y el filo de la cama, haciendo caer sentado a Midorima sobre ese gran colchón. Le jaló el nudo de su corbata, desajustándosela. No servían las formalidades. Bajó su mano desabotonándole la camisa botón a botón sin dejar perder el contacto visual de esos ojos verdes tan intensos.

Su mirada lo inquietaba de cierta forma, tenía un calor inmenso en su vientre, sobre todo en la parte de la bragueta del pantalón. Iba sintiendo que le ajustaba cada vez más. Eso tendría que ser muy mala suerte, recordaba haberles advertido a sus amigos que no quería ninguna sorpresa en su despedido de soltero, que desde un principio no quería tener por miedo a ese tipo de encuentros clandestinos horas antes del matrimonio. Iba en contra de sus principios, pero el trago, la situación y el provocativo moreno lo estaban tentando.

—No estés tan tenso, olvida todo por una noche, Shin-chan —le susurró cerca al oído, lamiendo descaradamente su cuello con la punta de su lengua—. Me encargaré de darte la mejor noche de toda tu vida, estoy a tu disposición —Siguió insistiéndole, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y frotó su miembro contra el contrario, provocando una placentera fricción.

"_Mañana me caso,_

_Mañana tengo una boda,_

_Mañana…_

_Mañana ya no habrá otra oportunidad"_

Midorima se mordió el labio inferior y recorrió con la mano una de las piernas de ese pequeño. _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es desleal"_ pensó por un momento acordándose de su prometido. No debía ceder. Lo cogió de los hombros con la intención de hacerlo retroceder, pero el moreno aprisionó sus labios en un apasionado beso, devorando sus labios en unos cuántos minutos, estaban llenos de deseo y placer. Metió su lengua, aprovechando el espacio, poniendo realmente nervioso a Shintarō. Le estaba gustando ese cuerpo tan frágil. Subió sus manos acariciando el dorso de ese chico, llegando a sus pezones que ya estaban erectos. Aprisionó uno, pellizcándolo con fuerza lo que hizo soltar un pequeño quejido a su amante, que arqueó un poco la espalda como reacción. El moreno se aferró a la espalda de Midorima, besando el puente de sus hombros, dejando a su paso pequeños roces de sus dientes. Sus marcas estaban ahí.

—¿Ya vas a dejar la moral? —le preguntó pícaro volviendo a robarle un beso— Nadie se va a enterar, soy muy discreto —Lo empujó con fuerza, logrando al fin que se eche. Bajó una mano traviesa que se detuvo en el ajuste de la correa. Le desabrochó los seguros y apretó complacido por encima de la ropa el falo que estaba levemente erguido—. No te preocupes, esto lo soluciono en unos segundos, me gusta que me den con dureza.

Se escurrió hacia abajo y le bajó la ropa interior para dejar salir su miembro, lo cogió apretando las uñas y se lo metió por completo a la boca. Midorima se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, viendo excitado a ese muchacho chupársela. Su rostro se le veía perfecto de esa manera, sacando la lengua para lamer muy adictivamente la punta. Maldijo en su interior por la reacción, pero ese moreno lo calentaba de una manera sobrenatural. Lo cogió fuerte de los cabellos, apretándolos, forzándolo a ir más rápido. El menor lo miró de soslayo, volvió a cerrar los ojos y como si de un chupete se tratara, succionó su sexo con deleite. Pasó la lengua de arriba abajo, dejando su saliva, metiéndolo hasta lo más profundo de su boca.

Complacido se relamió los labios sin dejar de frotarle el miembro con una mano. Ya estaba erecto, lo suficiente como para invadir su entrada que estaba deseosa por sentirlo. Se encimó sobre él mirándolo, sacó la lengua y la pasó por su mejilla hasta llegar a su oreja: _"Es tiempo de que me hagas tuyo, Shin-chan"_ susurró seductor. Mordió levemente su lóbulo y hundió su rostro en el vaivén de su cuello, apretándolo en un abrazo lleno de deseo, estaba comiendo ansias.

—¿Có- cómo te llamas? —le preguntó. Era inevitable, ya no retrocedería por lo que era aunque sea condescendiente saber el nombre de ese moreno—. Quiero saber tu nombre antes de continuar.

—Es bueno que me lo preguntes —le dijo sin levantar el rostro, seguía aferrado a él—. No te perdonaría que me llames por otro nombre mientras me la metes. Soy Takao Kazunari, que no se te olvide. Takao Kazunari —Volvió a decir divertido—. El responsable de que hoy peques, Shin-chan.

Midorima sonrió ladino, de otras personas le hubiese molestado en demasía ese sobrenombre tan excesivamente cariñoso y lleno de confidencia, pero en los labios de Takao sonaba simplemente hermoso. Bajó la mano por la espalda del moreno y de un tirón le bajó el pantalón que estaba estorbando. Lo echó en la cama, desnudándolo poco a poco, deslumbrándose con su cuerpo. Era pequeño, blanco y terso como el de un adolescente. Kazunari sonrió viéndosele un pequeño sonrojo, era la tentación en persona. Tiró sus principios ya por completo al tacho y le dio un beso fundiéndose otra vez con él. Al final nadie se enteraría, por algo se llamaba _"Despedida de soltero"_.

Se posicionó bien encima del pequeño y alzó una de sus piernas colocándola encima de su hombro, Takao entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Midorima y sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido movió los labios saliendo unas palabras que fueron desapercibidas por Midorima. Colocó su pene en la entrada de Kazunari y sin prepararlo, entró por completo en él, haciéndolo soltar un gemido ahogado al menor que clavó sus cortas uñas en la piel contraria. Sentía una invasión gruesa y palpitante dentro de él, había raspado sus paredes. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir picor por la intromisión, doliéndole más de lo que había calculado. Respiraba entrecortado, lo que llamó en realidad la atención de Shintarō que se estaba preguntando sobre la virginidad de ese chiquillo. Estaba muy apretado allí adentro, tanto que lo excitaba sin ni siquiera moverse. Los ojos de Takao se llenaron de lágrimas y dejó correr algunas por sus mejillas. Midorima lamió cada una de ellas, esperando un tiempo para poder comenzar. Con una mano acarició el rostro del moreno, tratando de secar esas húmedas líneas.

—Tú… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Sería predisponerte, ignóralo ¿Sí? —Hundió sus manos en esos cabellos verdes, dándole un pequeño beso— Sigue, no te detengas. No quiero suavidad, hace un rato te dije que estoy a tu disposición y así debe ser. Entre más duela, mejor. Soy algo masoquista, Shin-chan~.

Le tiró el cerquillo para atrás con una mano, viendo su rostro sin estorbos. Le encantaba su expresión de sonrojo. No lo haría esperar más, plantó la palma en el colchón y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, manteniendo un ritmo rápido. Forzaba la estrecha entrada del menor, sintiendo ajustado alrededor de su miembro lo que lo hacía soltar gemidos llenos de placer. Mientras los quejidos de Takao se hacían presente. Le gustaba entrar a lo más profundo, rozando cada parte sensible del moreno, que soltaba sus jadeos sin contenerse.

Era la primera vez que disfrutaba del sexo, su primera experiencia y la estaba gozando, disfrutando de ser penetrado, a pesar de estar haciéndolo con un completo desconocido. Se aferró a su espalda y entre el elixir del dolor le pidió por favor que sea más brusco. Necesita sentirse uno con él, fundirse en un solo ser.

—Takao… Ah- Takao

—Ngh- más adentro, quiero sentir más adentro… Agh- ahí, justo ahí ¡Ngh! —Jaló de sus cabellos verdes, apretando los dientes. Las penetraciones lo envolvían en la excitación— Hmn- más. No seas blando conmigo… Ngh- Hmn- sigue así ¡Ah! ¡Shin-chan! ¡Hmn!

Su cabeza estaba en el aire, cada vez saliéndose más del colchón. Mitad de su tórax estaba afuera, haciendo que no tenga más remedio que apoyar sus manos en el suelo para poder sostenerse, sintiendo tirones en los músculos de los hombros cada vez que Midorima lo embestía. En cambio Shintarō se había erguido, aprisionándolo de las caderas para pegarlo más a él, lo agarraba sin tacto, dejándole rojas esas zonas. Sintiendo por completo su piel para disfrutar de él, recorrer sus piernas, coger sus nalgas, apretándolas con deseo. Lujuria de seguir haciéndolo suyo. Salió por completo del muchacho y lo cogió del brazo, jalándolo hacia adentro de la cama. Lo volteó sin consultarle, levantándole las caderas para dejarlo arrodillado. Una mano sujetando su cintura, penetrándolo de nuevo. Takao dejó escapar un grito de dolor, que se ahogó entre sus gemidos. De esa forma le dolía más, pero el placer lo inundaba permitiéndole disfrutar de cada profunda estocada. Se mordió el labio inferior, opacando sus quejidos, mas no son lágrimas. Trató de mantener sus brazos rígidos, no quería verse tan débil, pero en cuestión de minutos flaqueó dejándose caer encima del colchón, gimiendo, llegando al clímax que le dificultaba la respiración por el placer que invadía todo su cuerpo. Dejó salpicar su esperma, manchando parte de las sábanas y su propio vientre, jadeando complacido y apretando las telas, pidiendo más.

—Eres tan estrecho —susurró mirando la blanca piel del torso del menor—. Me fascinas, Takao.

Cogió el miembro del moreno y lo masturbó fuerte sin consideración a su pureza, corriéndolo cada vez más rápido, haciendo suplicar al menor que se detuviera por un momento, petición que ignoró. Le apretó todo su miembro, jugueteando un rato con la punta y deslizó la mano por su pecho, por la curvatura de su cuerpo, volviendo a entretenerse con sus pezones. Siguió subiendo, cogiéndolo de los cabellos. Lo obligó ladear la cabeza y observó ese rostro completamente sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos diciendo su nombre.

Ya estaba por correrse, sentía esa sensación de placer recorrer su cuerpo por completo. Salió de él rápido antes de vaciarse, tirándolo bruscamente del brazo, Takao cayó a unos centímetros de sus piernas y levantó el rostro teniendo que cerrar los ojos cuando sintió un líquido tibio bañando su cara, siendo chorreado de semen, incluso un poco le había caído en su cabello azabache. Corriendo líneas líquidas por los vaivenes de su rostro.

—Eso no es justo, Shin-chan —le dijo, limpiándose con una mano para lamerse con descaro dedo a dedo, deleitándose con el sabor salado del esperma—. Pero está bien, aunque igual te voy a acusar con mi mamá —Se rio—. Naah~ bromeaba, quita esa cara.

Lo había asustado por un momento.

—Idiota, no hagas bromas como esas… Si se puede saber ¿Quién te contrató? —le preguntó, aún arrodillado en la cama— Deben haberte pagado muy bien por ser virgen.

Takao le tiró una almohada en la cara divertido y se tumbó en ese suave colchón, estirándose cuanto quiso. Cuando terminó, puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza como soporte. Tenía su sonrisa pícara, dejándole ver su cuerpo desnudo sin ninguna vergüenza.

—No te voy a decir el precio. Bueno, en realidad ellos no sabían que era virgen, solo me dijeron que querían que me acostara contigo. Me mostraron tu foto y como me gustaste acepté. Me han pagado por encamarme con un tipo como tú, no pudo haber sido más regalado ese dinero —Sonrió. Se estiró de nuevo relajando sus músculos contraídos, sentía nudos—. Sobre quiénes, uno era un rubio muy escandaloso y el otro, un ganguro. Ya sabes, esos negros que se pintan el cabello de colores.

"_Kise y Aomine"_ se dijo así mismo, debía haberlo supuesto. Esos dos eran los únicos que podían atreverse a hacer una estupidez de esa naturaleza, a pesar de saber quién era exactamente su prometido. Se sobó la sien, parándose de una buena vez para pasear por el cuarto buscando su ropa. Takao se levantó como un resorte ignorando por completo su dolor en el coxis, no se pensaba conformar con un solo polvo. Le quitó de la mano a Midorima su bóxer tirándolo a la otra parte de la habitación, mirándolo con las mejillas infladas.

—¿Qué haces, idiota?

—Te dije que sería tuyo toda la noche, son apenas la una. Faltan algunas horas, podemos aprovecharlas —le dijo, se acercó a su cuerpo y lo abrazó, apoyando el rostro en su pecho—. Disfruta de tus últimas horas de soltería, Shin-chan~. Después de esa boda no podrás disfrutar del cuerpo de nadie más. Solo el de tu aburrido esposo. La monotonía mata.

—No lo menciones —Le pidió serio—. No me lo recuerdes.

Kazunari resopló, haciendo una mueca de disgusto infantil. Tomó a Midorima de las manos y lo jaloneó para que caiga encima de él de nuevo en esa cama. No quería que piense en nadie más que en él por esa noche. Shintarō lo cogió suave del mentón, rozando sus labios sin atreverse a besarlo. No le estaba gustando dejarse llevar tanto, le empezaba a gustar demasiado el aroma de ese chiquillo. Takao sacó la lengua y mojó los labios contrarios. Lo hecho ya estaba hecho, no importaba si era una o dos veces, la infidelidad iba a seguir siendo infidelidad.

—No te preocupes por los detalles, Shin-chan. Si tu novio se llega enterar alguna vez, no creo que te pregunte cuántas veces me la metiste. Solo te dirá _"te costaste con un zorro, me decepcionas"_ o algo por estilo ¿No crees? Siendo así, el número de veces no importa, disfrutemos un rato más —canturreó, mordió su labio inferior y lo soltó alargando su sonrisa— ¿Y?

En teoría el moreno tenía razón. La metida de pata ya estaba, el número de corridas era técnicamente sin importancia. Eran la una con 10 minutos de la mañana, todavía les quedaba mucho por probar, suspiró resignado a tener que ceder ante la lujuria, abrazando desde la cintura a ese intruso. Kazunari apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, sonriendo victorioso.

.

Después de haber disfrutado hasta la última gota de sus fuerzas, Kazunari se tapó con la frazada, acurrucándose en los brazos de Midorima, quien aferró el cuerpo del moreno al suyo. Takao dibujó un corazón con su dedo en el pecho desnudo del peliverde, le gustaba mucho su calor, además de haber quedado muy satisfecho. Tanto que le hubiera gustado conocerlo antes de que esté comprometido, pero por la cruel realidad solo estaban destinados a pasar una noche de hormonas. Suspiró y miró hacia arriba, Shintarō se había quitado los lentes hace unos minutos, se le veía muy bien sin ellos. Sus pestañas largas lo hacían ver realmente adorable. Soltó una pequeña risa, elevándose un poco para poder darle el beso de las buenas noches. Midorima sintió los labios ajenos, correspondiendo. A diferencia de los otros, este fue dulce, suave. El menor se separó lentamente e hizo un puchero que su amante no pudo ver.

—Oye, Shin-chan, ¿tú amas a tu prometido? —le preguntó. Buscó su mano entre las sábanas y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él— Tus amigos me dijeron que te gustaban los tipos como yo, si es así no lo entiendo ¿Tu novio no es pelirrojo? ¿Te gustan más los de cabello rojo ahora?

—Odio a los pelirrojos —Le confesó arrastrando las palabras, cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón en esos cabellos negros—. Es por compromiso, no voy a caer en detalles. No es necesario que los sepas. Simplemente es algo con lo que tengo que cumplir, Takao. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Cerró su mano, aprisionando los delgados dedos de Kazunari. Era la primera vez que tenía una actividad fuera de su aburrida rutina de médico. Cuando era adolescente pedía una vida correcta sin ningún contratiempo ni sorpresas inesperadas, pero a los 27 años con una carrera ya establecida y una vida técnicamente cargada, esa noche le parecía un premio. Sobre todo porque sus amigos habían adivinado sabe Dios cómo que los chicos como Kazunari eran su tipo. Delgados, pequeños, de cabello azabache y conversadores, debido a su falta de expresión.

—Y si te escapas —susurró—, es decir, si no te quieres casar no tienes por qué hacerlo. Serías infeliz ¿No crees?

—No es una opción, Takao. Me casaré con él si todo sale bien —le dijo serio—. No hablemos más del tema, no es placentero hablar de mi prometido después de haber tenido relaciones contigo. Es un poco descarado de nuestra parte.

—Supongo, después de haber besado cada parte de mi cuerpo debe sonar cruel —Mordió su labio inferior y se movió, haciendo que Shintarō levante el rostro para que no lo golpee. Takao quedó boca arriba, mientras que Midorima estaba levemente echado encima de él.

Deslizó su mano por una de las blancas piernas de Kazunari y apretó su piel al recorrer sus caderas, subió más tocando su dorso dibujando líneas curva en él deteniéndose recién en los labios contrarios. Estaban entreabiertos, sonrió de lado, acercándose a su rostro para verlo mejor.

"_Sus caricias son suaves, llenas de amor._

_Sus besos dulces._

_Recorre mi cuerpo con detenimiento._

_Podría ser que yo tenga…_

_¿Alguna oportunidad?"_

Sentía sus besos recorrer su cuello, cada uno de ellos lo excitaba, lo hacía sentir en el cielo. Sus roces le producían una rara sensación en el vientre, sus mejillas se acaloraban y sentía una pequeña corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo. Química, realmente tenían una buena química.

—Si tu prometido no estuviera, ¿te hubieras fijado en mí? —Soltó la pregunta.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Había parado, tenía el rostro levemente alzado con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo sé, es algo que se te ocurre después de hacer el amor con alguien que te ha complacido lo suficiente como para hacerte pensar cursilerías —se rio entre dientes—. Podría decirte que eres mi tipo. Me gustan mucho los chicos con lentes, serios y altos. Se complementa con mi personalidad. Bueno y también tengo que reconocer que eres bastante atractivo.

Midorima se quedó quieto un momento, terminando por soltar una sonrisa riéndose de las palabras del moreno. No podía creer que ese chiquillo lo halague tanto sin conocerlo, pero lo más sorprendente era que le sonaba sincero. Era tan transparente que no parecía mentira su declaración.

—Gracias

—¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo? Solo digo la verdad, eres atractivo. Ya imagino cómo es tu prometido, apuesto que es uno de esos tipos que parecen modelos de revista —bufó con cierta envidia—. O eso señoritos de su casa, correctos y delicados. Todo lo contrario a mí, algunos corren con mucha suerte.

Acarició su rostro sin dejar de mirar esos ojos naranjas, se acercó lo suficiente y le dio un beso, Takao entrelazó los brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él para hacer durar ese beso lo máximo que podía. Se separaron por falta de aire, Kazunari esbozó una sonrisa, volviendo a recostarse en su brazo.

—No sé cuál sea tu definición de atractivo. Muchos dicen que Akashi es realmente hermoso, cabello rojo y facciones perfectas —dijo rodando los ojos—. Es muy inteligente, un chico criado para ser un ganador. Pero demasiado frívolo como para quererlo. No me deslumbra, solo lo admiro por su CI —Admitió, se recostó en la cama y pasó un brazo, haciendo que Kazunari apoye la cabeza en su pecho—. Es Sagitario, no somos tan compatibles… Por tu forma de hablar, de ser y comportarte, tú debes ser Escorpio.

—Genial, Shin-chan ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Soy del 21 de noviembre. Déjame intentarlo a mí, tú eres… Uhm ¿Virgo? —Negado— ¿Géminis? —Negado— ¿Tauro? —Negado— ¿Aries? —Otra vez negado— ¿Libra? —Sin dar en el correcto— Ah~ me rindo, ¿qué signo eres?

—Cáncer, eres muy malo en esto —le dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos, el cansancio se estaba presentando—. Es mejor dormir —Kazunari hizo mueca, pero no repuso—. Por cierto, no te agradecí por halagarme, sino porque cumpliste con lo que dijiste al principio. Me diste la mejor noche de mi vida. Buenas noches, Takao.

Abrazó su pequeño cuerpo y no volvieron a intercambiar palabras, Midorima abrió los ojos a los minutos. Trataba de quedarse dormido, pero su cuerpo estaba encargándose de darle la contra. Si no dormía por lo menos dos horas en la boda estaría cabeceando. Miro al moreno que estaba plácidamente dormido y admitió para sus adentros algo que le hubiese gustado decirle, que por el poco respeto que le quedaba hacia su pareja prefirió callar.

"_Me hubiese escapado contigo si fueras un poco mayor, Takao. _

_Debes ser un alumno de preparatoria. _

_Ojalá encuentres a alguien que te dé mucha felicidad"_.

.

Despertó a las doce de la mañana por los golpes que escuchaba a lo lejos, alguien estaba tocando su puerta con un salvajismo increíble. Se paró exhausto, después de haber tenido prácticamente más de 15 polvos unas horas antes. Se sorprendía de sí mismo, dio un par de pasos para detenerse y voltear hacia la cama. El moreno ya no estaba. Iba a verificar en el baño, pero la insistencia de la puerta lo molestaba demasiado. Abrió la entrada de su hogar dejando ver a su hermana menor junto con Murasakibara, que estaba colgado de ella.

—Mido-chin, ¿todavía no te cambias? —Se extrañó, ya faltaba media hora para la boda—. Tu cara me asusta, ¿no has dormido?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ¿qué diablos haces aquí? Y deja de apoyarte en mi hermana, idiota, la estás chancando —Lo jaló del brazo y a la mala los hizo entrar al departamento, que tenía vasos tirados y varias botellas de ron vacías— ¿Qué quieren? Estoy con la hora.

—Oni-chan, ¿has tenido despedida de soltero? —Se sorprendió, recogiendo una de las botellas de licor— Pensé que tú no eres así, espero que no hayas cometido idioteces.

—No lo creo~ Mido-chin no es tan idiota, sabiendo que Aka-chin lo puedo asesinar por ponerle los cuernos, Aki-chin —le dijo volviéndose a apoyar en ella. Miro hacia el de lentes y con la mano le hizo un ademán para que se vaya—. Vinimos para acompañarte a la iglesia, tu mamá nos ha mandado. Te esperamos~~ Ya vete a cambiar~~~.

Midorima rodó los ojos, hubiera preferido llegar solo. Ni siquiera entendía como esos dos terminaron siendo los padrinos de ese matrimonio. Volvió a su habitación y fue de frente al baño para darse una ducha de 5 minutos, era lo máximo que se podía demorar. Al entrar se quedó parado mirando el espejo. Tenía algo escrito en plumón negro con letras bastante grandes.

"_Gracias por la mejor noche de mi vida._

_Espero en realidad haberte complacido._

_Me comporté como un zorro y soy apenas un mocoso, _

_Pero debo decirte que contigo entendí qué es el amor,_

_Sin prejuicios absurdos, _

_Sin miedo a caer al vacío._

…

_Serás siempre mi mejor recuerdo._

_Con amor, Kazunari~"_

Cogió un trozo de papel higiénico y lo borró con paciencia, esa noche solo quedaría en su memoria al igual que la imagen del rostro de Takao. Aunque concordaba con el pequeño, él sería siempre su mejor recuerdo. Además esperaba que Akashi nunca se enteré del tremendo desliz que tuvo por unas cuantas copas demás y la necesidad de sentirse libre de un absurdo compromiso. Encontrando en unos delgados brazos algo más que una simple infidelidad.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Pasado el tiempo…**_

Paró de comer, dejando caer el cubierto sobre el plato salpicando un poco de sopa en el individual. Miró a Seijūrō sorprendido y negó con una mano sin creerlo. La sorpresa lo había dejado contrariado, nunca lo había ni siquiera sospechado.

—Akashi, ¿me estás bromeando? —le preguntó incrédulo— Dime que estás bromeando, no puedes ser tan hipócrita.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Shintarō. Me cansé de esta farsa, además tú nunca has querido colaborar —Le recriminó—. Prefiero ser franco ahora a que te enteres por otros, te he estado engañando todos estos años que llevamos juntos, incluso desde antes de casarnos. La verdad es que estoy enamorado de Shūzō y me voy a ir con él.

—Esto es increíble —Se rio, miró su comida y volvió a sonreír—. No te preocupes, me sorprende pero no me duele. Ni siquiera puedo hacerme el santo —Confesó aprovechando la oportunidad—, yo una vez te fui infiel con un chico que me dieron en mi despedida de soltero. Realmente hasta el día de hoy me sentía una bazofia por serte infiel. Gracias por sacarme este peso de los hombros, es lo único que te puedo agradecer de los 9 años que te conozco.

—Lo sé, Takao Kazunari, en ese entonces un chiquillo de 15 años —Lo especificó despreocupado—. Te enviaré los papeles del divorcio por fax. Fírmalos, es por bienes separados. Adiós.

Cogió su maleta que la había hecho hace unas horas y salió de ese lujoso departamento, dejando la puerta abierta de par en par, ni siquiera se dio la molestia de cerrar. Midorima miró hacia el techo soltando un suspiro largo. Solo, era libre. Adiós a la presencia incómoda de Akashi Seijūrō. Aunque definitivamente se mudaría, no quería estar en ningún lugar que se lo recordase. Se liberaba por completo de las cadenas del falso compromiso por un arreglo entre empresas.

.

Ese chico de nombre Miyaji lo acorraló contra la pared, tocando sus labios, hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer suyo a ese moreno. Ya estaba harto de las salidas sin poder besarlo, tocarlo, disfrutar de él. Sonrió para no asustar a Takao y se acercó a su boca tratando de darle un beso, pero fue esquivado. Kazunari lo alejó con ambas manos, pidiéndole disculpas. No podía dar esa paso, no se sentía cómodo con ese tipo.

—No me gustas de esa manera, lo siento —le dijo apenado—. Yo estoy enamorado de otra persona, ya te lo he dicho, Miyaji-san.

—¿Hablabas de verdad entonces? —le preguntó decepcionado, retrocedió un par de pasos y se apoyó en la barra con una mano— Ya, en serio, Kazunari. Esto no es gracioso, dime que está bromeando. Oi, ¿en serio estás enamorado de ese tío que te dobla la edad?

—No me la dobla, no seas exagerado —Se enojó, había fruncido el ceño—. Y si así lo fuera me da lo mismo, lo de la edad solo es un estúpido prejuicio —le dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo—. Si en realidad quieres a alguien no te importará cuántos años tiene, simplemente sucede.

—En serio no puedo creer que te guste alguien que puede ser tu papá —Se burló, alzó su copa y terminó de beber su trago—. No vuelvas a buscarme, odio perder mi tiempo. Suerte, la vas a necesitar porque con esa forma de pensar tuya, te va a meter en muchos problemas.

Kazunari no le dijo nada para retenerlo, en vez de eso lo dejó que se vaya para quedarse con los puños apretados. Estaba harto que todos lo digan lo mismo. Sus mejores amigos se habían burlado, sus compinches del básquet también y su familia, cuando decidió ser sincero con su madre, casi lo crucifica por sus gustos tan raros. Recomendándole que se olvide de alguien que era imposible para él. Agregándole que Midorima solo se había aprovechado de tener a un adolescente a sus pies, que nunca conseguiría nada serio con un tipo mayor.

* * *

_**.**_

_**5 años después…**_

Vio una cabellera verde sobresalir por un estante, lo que hizo palpitar su corazón al tener la esperanza que fuese él. Se dio la vuelta asomando su cabeza por el filo de la pila de papeles higiénicos, quedándose con la boca abierta del asombro. Ahí estaba Midorima mirando un pote lejía que tenía entre las manos, a su lado estaba un carrito lleno de víveres. Takao retrocedió pegándose a los suaves rollos. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. _"Es él, es él"_ pensó emocionado, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Suspiró para calmarse y con los nervios se atrevió a acercarse. No dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hablarle.

—A los años, Shin-chan, es un gusto verte de nuevo ¿Cómo estás? —escuchó, la voz se le hizo conocida, así que volteó abriendo un poco más los ojos.

Delante de él estaba el mismo chiquillo de aquel entonces, estaba uniformado y llevaba una mochila detrás de él. El símbolo de su chaqueta era de una academia que preparaba a estudiantes para el examen de admisión de las universidades.

—¿Takao? —dijo inseguro de que realidad.

—Sí ¿Quién más? —Se quejó inflando las mejillas— Sería muy ingrato de tu parte que no te acuerdes de mí —Puso las manos en sus caderas e hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Yo te he tenido muy presente estos años —le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo con su puño.

Incluso estaba enterado que Midorima Shintarō era un hombre libre, su divorcio lo supo gracias a un comentario del mismo rubio escandaloso que lo contrató aquel día. Pero no tocaría ese tema por cuestiones por respeto. Sonrió amable, esperando que le diga algo en vez de solo quedársele mirando.

—Tú… ¿Estás en esa academia? —preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Sí, quise aplicar a la universidad de Tokio, pero no entré. Así que me puse estudiar, me está yendo regular. Es mi segundo año allí, pero no me va tan bien como esperaba. Soy un tonto sin remedio, la química no me entran. Para colmo quiero ser enfermero, ya entenderás por qué no puedo ingresar.

Midorima sonrió leve, pero no dijo nada más, quedándose en silencio, formándose a los minutos un ambiente incómodo. Takao tenía una confesión atorada en la garganta, pero al ver a Shintarō tan parco la inseguridad lo invadió. Si hace cinco años ni siquiera le respondió su pregunta ¿Por qué lo aceptaría? Miró hacia el suelo unos minutos y metió sus manos a los bolsillos, contrayéndose un poco. Se sentía ridículo. Un muchacho de academia con un doctor hecho y derecho.

"_¿Por qué me querría? Soy un mocoso de 20 años._

_Fue demasiado modesto aquella vez al decir que no le interesaba su ex esposo,_

_No tengo punto de comparación… Solo soy un mediocre._

_Fui un completo idiota, él es inalcanzable para un tipo como yo"_.

Midorima no sabía qué decirle, tenía muchas interrogantes en su cabeza. Saber si ese moreno tenía pareja, si seguía había vuelto a trabajar de _stripper_, pero sobre todo tenía ganas de preguntarle si todavía lo seguía queriendo. Eran preguntas que no se atrevía a formular, porque después de cinco años ya no veía el caso a sacarlo a la luz. Era muy seguro que un chico de tan corta edad ya lo haya olvidado en los brazos de otros. Después de todo, a Kazunari todavía le faltaba mucho por vivir. Mucho por conocer y mucho por descubrir.

—Bueno, no te interrumpo más —Finalmente dijo Takao, lo estaba mirando con su misma sonrisa de hace años—. Ya me tengo que ir a la academia, soy de turno tarde-noche. Cuídate, ojalá te esté yendo bien en tu vida. Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar entonces… Nos vemos.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dobló por el siguiente pasillo que eran las golosinas, había ido por un par de latas de gaseosas y unas gomitas. Apenas salió de la vista de Midorima no se sintió forzado a esbozar una sonrisa, desapareciéndola por completo de su rostro para poner una cara larga y decepcionada. Shintarō solo había asentado dejándolo irse, no había por qué retenerlo, ni siquiera había podido decirle nada. Seguía siendo pésimo comunicándose si otro no comenzaba la conversación.

"_Supongo que debe tener novio._

_Si no me hubiese dicho algo, Takao no tiene pelos en la lengua._

_Pero… No- no puedo, es un niño._

_Lo siento por ser tan cobarde, que te vaya bien"_.

Kazunari se paró en frente de los dulces que quería, tomando uno sin ninguna emoción. Gomitas de todos los sabores, coloridas como su personalidad, que en esos momentos se había ido de viaje al lugar más deprimente de su ser. Tiró un par de paquetes hacia su canastilla y miró al final de ese pasadizo, ahí estaban las sodas. Estaba más que frustrado, esperar tanto por ese encuentro para acobardarse en el último minuto. Se sentía un estúpido, un niño sin el valor de arriesgarse por alguien que quería mucho.

—Oi, Takao —lo llamó Shintarō acercándose a él, venía sin el carrito de víveres—. Si eres tan malo en química yo te puedo asesorar —Se ofreció al haber encontrado una excusa perfecta para seguir en contacto con él—. Yo ingresé a la facultad de Medicina con la más alta nota, un examen para enfermería no será un problema —dijo arreglándose los lentes.

Al moreno se le habían iluminado los ojos, incluso presintiendo que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. Soltó una risa contagiosa y le puso una mano encima del hombro para no dejarlo en el aire. Midorima había dado un paso.

—No seas tan presumido, Shin-chan. Pero está bien, aceptó ser tu alumno —Una esperanza se había colado en su corazón—. Empezamos desde mañana, te daré mi horario de clases y de mi trabajo, laboro preparando sándwiches —Especificó por precaución—. Vivo solo en una residencia para universitarios. Puedes ir ahí o si no en tu casa, no me hago problemas —le decía, anotando su dirección, horarios y sus teléfonos en una hoja. Cerró su lapicero, volviendo a guardarlo en su morral—. Toma, mándame un mensaje para coordinar.

Se despidieron de nuevo esta vez sin ese semblante de tristeza. Takao compró lo que necesita y se fue técnicamente corriendo, si no se apuraba llegaría tarde. El profesor le había advertido que lo dejaría afuera la próxima vez que llegue fuera de hora. Midorima se quedó mirando ese papelito, sacando su celular para apuntar ese número.

.

.

Número desconocido: "¿Estás despierto?".

Takao Kazunari: "¿Shin-chan?".

Número desconocido: "Sí, ¿estás ocupado?".

Takao Kazunari: "No, estoy comiendo. Recién termino de prepararme mi cena ¿Mañana a qué hora nos vemos?".

Shin-chan: "¿21 horas? Te recojo de la academia, prefiero que sea en mi casa".

Takao Kazunari: "Va, entonces a esa hora te espero… Oye, Shin-chan… ¿Tienes pareja?".

Shin-chan: "No, ya no salgo con tipos que no me gustan… menos pelirrojos… ¿Tú tienes?".

Takao Kazunari: "Pues no, no he conocido a nadie después de ti".

Shin-chan: "Es bueno saberlo, Takao".

Takao Kazunari: "¿Y tú? ¿Has encontrado a alguien mejor que yo?".

Shin-chan: "Es imposible… Tú eres único, por eso estoy enamorado de ti".

…

Takao Kazunari: "Mañana hazme el amor, quiero ser tuyo nuevamente"

Shin-chan: "Eso es lo que tengo planeado hacer".

.

* * *

**F/N:** ¿Y qué tal? Sé que no es una trama despampanante, pero me gustó mucho hacerlo. Me sentí orgullosa de terminarlo. Como me aconsejó una amiga, si mí me gusta podía considerarla la mejor historia. Me alentó a subir esto shot, así que le doy agradecimientos a ella ^^/

Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o petición pueden dejarla. Son bienvenidos.

Saludos y abrazos, Azuna~


End file.
